


Sorority Girls

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess makes a last ditch attempt to join a sorority. Sam is there for her when it doesn’t go so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorority Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Phi Beta Beta Nu is my own creation. If there is a sorority at Stanford that has this designation – they certainly are not the girls depicted in  
> this fic.
> 
> Warnings: Descriptions of hazing rituals.
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes that you find are my own.

Jess shivered as she stumbled along the cement path. Sam had offered to pick her up, stupid romantic oaf that he was, but she refused. Her purple satin heels were clutched stubbornly in her right hand. The heel of the left one was hanging on by the barest thread, and it would serve her right if they were broken beyond repair.

It was so stupid. Stupid and pointless, and she just deserved the pain of the rough cement chafing against the wet soles of her feet.

Her boyfriend huffed out an impatient breath of air beside her, and she wanted to hit him for reminding her that he had been right. Sam had told her that she didn’t need to be in a sorority. He had reminded her that she was brilliant and perfect just the way that she was, and they’d fought like cats and dogs over her application.

But Phi Beta Beta Nu never had openings for seniors, and Jess had always wanted to be a sorority girl. She’d tried out for all of them that she could in her freshman year, but she hadn’t made it. She’d been awkward looking at the time. Her thick, blonde hair had been a frizzed mess of a pony tail, and her poor eyesight had been corrected by unflattering black glasses until her parents surprised her with Lasik surgery for her sophomore year Christmas present.

Jess hadn’t been classy enough or sexy enough or rich enough. She hadn’t even bothered trying for the ‘smart’ sororities. She was at Stanford. The ‘smart’ group was a whole different league from the rest of the world.

But Jess the junior turning senior? She was hot. She turned heads wherever she went, and had the hottest, sweetest guy on the planet as her boyfriend.

Not that Sam would ever let her say that to him because Sam was a freaking saint, a saint who wouldn’t ever talk about his family except when she did call him hot. She told him about his sexiness far more than was strictly necessary for their healthy sex life because, damn, she was curious. She called him sexy, and he’d invariably mutter something about his older brother Dean.

It worried Jess sometimes that Sam gauged his sexual desirability by his older brother. If Dean was so hot, then Jess was certain that the guy would be a model or an actor or something.

But weird, complimentary tics aside, Sam was nigh on perfect. Which, of course, had almost caused his bloody demise when he in that self-righteous tone of his had vocally called her application to Phi Beta Beta Nu a worthless endeavor. According to Sam, she was, “Better than that,” and shouldn’t be trying to fit herself into some mold.

It was a load of hogwash coming from Sam because if there was ever a guy who was desperate to fit into a mold, it was her boyfriend. Sam was wonderful, but it didn’t take a Stanford level IQ to see that he was crumpling his very large square peg frame pretty damn tightly to fit into the college boy round hole.

But she loved him, so she hadn’t said that during their fight. She loved him, and at the moment Jess was very glad that she hadn’t let her stubbornness win out in the heat of the moment. Because, yes, Sam still would’ve come to get her, but he probably wouldn’t be sending out vibes of sympathy. He’d be radiating hurt and more righteousness, and Jess didn’t need that.

“Are you sure…”

 

“I’m fine, Sam,” Jess snapped as she continued to hobble along.

The green gelatin drying in her hair felt horrible, and her feet were starting to feel raw, but the pain was keeping her tears at bay. Humiliation and degradation could do that to a girl far more efficiently than a little discomfort. If her body started feeling better, then the memories of utter malice and meanness would come back into her head, and she didn’t need that.

She didn’t need that any more than she had needed those stuck up bitches to pour bleach on her best dress or throw her into an icy cold bathtub full of dirty water that had been collected from the streets during the last rainfall. She didn’t need to remember the catty taunts or the way that they had scrubbed her beautiful hair with the dry gelatin mix, tiny sugar crystals abrading her scalp.

And Jess didn’t even want to think about the horrible things that they’d called her when she’d jerked away after they cut off a chunk of her hair without warning.

Whore. Loser. Slut. Bitch.

Despite her best intentions, Jess started to cry. She’d never been a pretty crier like some girls. She’d always been the snotty, gasping for air type, and unfortunately this night was not an exception.

“Hey,” Sam’s voice was instantly soothing as he pulled her shivering form to him.

“Don’t,” Jess protested, “I’ll get this all over you.”

Sam laughed in that way that he did when something was supremely ironic to him. “Trust me, I’ve had worse. Been covered in it in fact.”

“Freshman hazing?” Jess sniffled as she allowed herself to be drawn into Sam’s warm embrace.

“Worse,” Sam told her without adding any details. It was typical of him. Normally it would infuriate her, but he and his discount store clothing was really nice to snuggle up against.

“They cut my hair,” Jess whispered.

“They were jealous, and it’ll grow back prettier than ever.”

“They covered me in in gross stuff.”

“So we’ll say that it took care of your acne. They’ll be bathing in the stuff. Probably start drinking the crap,” Sam suggested.

“They called me a bitch.”

“My brother called me a bitch,” Sam confided.

Jess quit sniffling for a moment to peer up at her unnaturally tall boyfriend. “Really?”

“Dean thinks he’s a comedian,” Sam replied with a shrug and a tiny smile.

“You were right,” Jess admitted after a few minutes of walking in silence.

“I know,” Sam responded with a gentle squeeze to her shoulder.

“No, ‘I told you so’?” Jess asked.

“I thought that I’d give you something instead,” Sam said as he drew to a halt and pulled a paper out from the pouch pocket on the front of his hoodie. “Umm, here,” he said as he held it up for her to read instead of letting her touch it with her filthy hands.

“This is a lease,” Jess said after a moment.

“Yeah, I’m moving in when school lets out for the summer. I was thinking that it’s in a good location for law school too.”

“That’s great, baby,” Jess told him earnestly. Even though she had just been disillusioned to her own dream, that didn’t mean that she couldn’t be happy for her boyfriend. She knew how much Sam had wanted his own home.

“I was thinking,” Sam hesitated before continuing, “I was thinking that maybe I’d ask you to move in with me?”

“You don’t have to…”

“I was planning on it,” Sam interrupted her. “I’ve been wanting this for a long time. I just wanted to find a nice place first.”

Jess felt another wave of tears come, and she barely resisted the urge to lean up and kiss her boyfriend. Despite Sam’s assurances, there was no way she was going to get gunk on his face, so she just whispered her, “Yes,” against his chest instead, placing a tiny kiss over his heart on the shirt that she’d probably already ruined.

That Sam kissed the top of her gritty, green hair and swung her up into her arms to carry her back to her dorm like a princess?

That was his own choice.


End file.
